


Water Guns

by GingerSnaps2015



Series: Straight Outta Oz [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I like hurting my babys, Water Guns, but I still love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnaps2015/pseuds/GingerSnaps2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These ain't water guns<br/>And please save all our sons and daughters<br/>What we fighting for?<br/>Cause these ain't water guns<br/>Water guns, no more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I normal don't write song fics but this one just talks to me. If you don't know the song please go check out Todrick Hall's Water Guns on Youtube. He is amazing at what he does and this song is part of his new show Straight Outta Oz. If y'all do like this story I am thinking i might write a series to his album so hit me up, let me know if you like it or not.

_When I was just a little boy, me and my father_  
_Would go out back and play a little game of cops and robbers_

While he may not have played with his father, Tony always had Jarvis. Jarvis was always there to play with him when his father wasn't looking. Along with Jarvis he had Ann, Jarvis's wife. She was more of a mother than his own. She taught Tony how laugh with out restraints and how to be proud of all the work he did. 

 _One day he cocked the gun and pointed at my mom and shot her_  
_And I cried and cried with laughter after I realized it was just water_

Those were arguably some of the best times that Tony could remember. Before boarding school Jarvis and Ann always had a spot for them at their house and in their family. A place to hang his school work on their fridge. 

 _But things have changed now, the world just ain't the same now_  
_We're frightened but we need to be enlightened, use our brain now_

He lost all of that at the age of 17.

 _People pointing fingers, trying to find someone to blame now_  
_Ashamed how the game of cops and robbers ain't a game now_

Now at 21 he owns his fathers company. Something he never wanted. 

 

 

 

_These ain't water guns_  
_And please save all our sons and daughters_  
_What we fighting for?_  
_Cause these ain't water guns_  
_Water guns, no more_

Those weapons helped save America life's he always told himself. They are the best protected. 

_Look around, tell me how we ever got here_  
_We fightin' hard, but the reasoning is not clear_

Then Afghanistan happened. 

_Stop here, where is the love if it's not here_  
_The solution to not getting shot here is not fear_

He just had to be brave. He was smart enough to get out. 

_And we can fly away on a balloon to another land_  
_Or we can make this home, find another plan_

The Iron Man idea came to him.

_Too much blood on these yellow brick streets_  
_And history repeats until we can finally hold our brother's hand_

He lost Yinsen.

_These ain't water guns_  
_And please save all our sons and daughters_  
_What we fighting for?_  
_Cause these ain't water guns_  
_Water guns, no more_

He got out.

_So take my hand in your hand_  
_And let's stand if we can_  
_Pray for all the fallen ones_  
_These ain't (these ain't)_  
_These ain't water guns_

He decided enough was enough.

_These ain't water guns_  
_And please save all our sons and daughters_  
_What we fighting for?_  
_Cause these ain't water guns_  
_Water guns, no more_

Nobody else was going to die by his hand or weapons.

_Do you hear them?_  
_These ain't water guns no more_

He felt the blood dripping off his hands. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the words I write not the song in atalics. And I own none of the charactors. Those belong to Marvel, the great bafoons they are. Again, please go check out Todrick Hall! He is touring soon so if you like his music he may be coming to a city near you.


End file.
